Rude Boy
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tarde lluviosa, falta de paraguas y resfriado inminente. Kagami se ve obligado a llevar a Kuroko a su casa ya que cae enfermo en mitad de la calle y, con una gran tormenta fuera, al final el jugador fantasma tendrá que pasar la noche en la guarida del tigre. ¿Saldrá ileso de la terrible tensión sexual que mantienen entre ellos? / Hard Lemon. / Dark!Kagami(?) & Kuroko seductor(?).
1. Capítulo 1

**SÍ, LO SÉ.** Tengo otro fanfic de **K**n**B** comenzado, pero este es **EL** fanfic de **K**n**B**. _Definitivamente._

**Pareja:** **KagaKuro**, lo que viene a ser **Kagami**x**Kuroko**.

**Advertencias:** _Ok_. **Lemon hard y explícito**, _partes ocultas desveladas_(?) y lenguaje _duroh_(?). Avisados quedáis.

**Disclaimer:** Amad al senpai **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

_Disfrutad tanto como yo escribiéndolo~!_

* * *

El entrenamiento triplicado de Aida Riko siempre hace que los jugadores de Seirin se cansen tanto como para no darse cuenta ni siquiera de lo que pasa fuera de la cancha. Tanto es así, que, cuando los sobrehumanos ejercicios de la joven entrenadora acaban y los chicos se disponen a irse a casa, se percatan por primera vez que está cayendo una fuerte tormenta.

—Pero si cuando hemos empezado hacía un sol impresionante... —Comenta Koganei mirando impresionado la fuerte lluvia.

—No os preocupéis, en el gimnasio siempre hay algunos paraguas, por si acaso. —Les sonríe Riko, entrando al almacén.— Espero que nadie enferme, ¿entendido? —Dijo con una voz tenebrosa desde dentro de la habitación oscura.

—Más vale hacerle caso. —Susurra Hyuuga a sus compañeros.

—Venid a por ellos, chicos. —La chica sale del almacén con una sombrilla para ella misma en la mano.

Ordenadamente cada uno coge un paraguas, hasta que hay dos personas que se quedan con las manos vacías.

—Vaya, parece que solo había diez... Bueno, ¿podéis compartirlo con alguien, no? —Les dice Riko a los chicos que se han quedado sin protección.— ¡Yo me tengo que ir, tengo prisa! Nos vemos~

—¡Pero...! —Hyuuga se queda con una mano alzada y la frase aún en los labios.— Yo podría haber ido con ella.

—Puedes venir conmigo, Hyuuga. —Le ofrece sonriente Teppei, abriendo el paraguas aún dentro del gimnasio.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Y cierra eso que da mala suerte!

Por otra parte, la segunda persona que se ha quedado sin sombrilla, es alguien que guarda silencio, mirando la situación. Sus ojos celestes observan ya a la persona con la que piensa compartir el paraguas.

—Kagami-kun...

—Sí, sí... —El pelirrojo rueda los ojos y abre el paraguas, ya en la puerta del gimnasio dispuesto a salir. De una forma u otra, sabía que Kuroko le pediría ir con él.— Venga, vamos.

Aún escuchando la discusión de Hyuuga y Teppei por compartir el paraguas dentro de la cancha, la pareja estrella de Seirin se despide de sus demás compañeros y salen bajo el lluvioso cielo bajo la misma sombrilla.

Caminan durante un rato en silencio, Kuroko mirando distraído el cielo totalmente gris y encapotado, mientras que Kagami, algo turbado, aguanta el paraguas y se maldice por avergonzarse de la situación.

Kagami es consciente de que, cuando dos personas van bajo el mismo paraguas, en Japón es considerado algo así como una cita o cosa de enamorados. Además, el constante roce de su hombro contra el ajeno le desconcentra cada vez más.

No es que se sienta así de repente. Hace ya un tiempo que la presencia -o no presencia- de Kuroko le... ¿le molesta? Ni siquiera sabe si debe describirlo así. Simplemente se siente extraño y nota más que nunca la presencia del menor, no como antes, que le asustaba constantemente. Tal vez sea porque ahora están más compenetrados que nunca. Vaya palabra, por cierto.

_Compenetrados..._

En sintonía, como si fuesen uno, totalmente compatibles dentro de la cancha y, sobretodo, _compenetrados_.

—¡Kagami-kun! —Casi grita Tetsuya, algo perplejo por el aturdimiento de su luz.— ¿Es que no me oyes?

—¿E-eh?

—Te decía que si quieres ir a comer algo al burguer antes de volver. —Repite de nuevo el jugador fantasma, dejando de andar y mirando con sus ojos escrutadores al más alto.

—Bueno, si quieres... —Kagami se da cuenta entonces de que Kuroko se ha parado justo en frente del burguer que los dos suelen frecuentar. También se fija en que está más pálido de lo normal.— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me he enfriado un poco, así que... —Un estornudo interrumpe al 11 de Seirin.

—Vale, vamos a comer algo mientras entras en calor de nuevo.

Taiga casi empuja a Tetsuya para que entre en el local iluminado. Está algo preocupado porque sabe que si Kuroko enferma de verdad, Riko se enfadará y... bueno, sí, teme a la entrenadora, ¿y qué?

Deja la sombrilla en el paraguero de la entrada para no mojar todo el suelo y, tras pedir, se sientan en una mesa cercana a la pared acristalada del establecimiento, donde siempre.

Mientras comen, el 10 de Seirin no quita ojo del más bajo, abstraído en el sonrojo de las mejillas de su sombra. De verdad parece enfermo.

—En cuanto llegues a tu casa deberías meterte en la cama y descansar. —Comenta Kagami, alzando una mano y tocando la pálida frente de Kuroko; éste, algo sobresaltado, le mira con los labios entreabiertos rodeando la pajita de su bebida. Las mejillas de Tetsu están sonrojadas como si estuviera avergonzado, pero Taiga se repite varias veces antes de hablar que no es por eso.— Creo que... que tienes fiebre...

—Me encuentro bien, Kagami-kun. —Contesta algo esquivo, levantándose de su asiento y tambaléandose hacia un lado.

—Sí, seguro. —La estrella de Seirin se levanta también antes de que el jugador fantasma pierda del todo el equilibrio y le coge por un hombro.— Vámonos ya, anda.

Kuroko asiente y caminan juntos hacia la salida, pero cuando Taiga va a coger el paraguas que había dejado en el paraguero, se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido. Cabreado, mira alrededor, como si alguien de por allí lo hubiese robado. También echa un vistazo a la calle y ve que la lluvia sigue golpeando con furia el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta Kuroko.

—El paraguas ha desaparecido. —La mirada de Kagami es sombría y furiosa. Tetsuta permanece en silencio y sólo cuando estornuda de nuevo, el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que no hay otra opción.

—¿Qué haces, Kagami-kun? —El peliceleste se pasa la manga por la nariz mientras mira con curiosidad a su luz. Se está quitando la chaqueta del uniforme de Seirin.

—Ten, cúbrete la cabeza. —Y le tira su enorme chaqueta al menor.

—Pero...

—Cállate y date prisa. —Gruñe Kagami metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo a la calle con manga corta.

—G-gracias. —Susurra el más pequeño, bajando los ojos y algo avergonzado.

El paso de los jóvenes se vuelve acelerado mientras caminan bajo la intensa lluvia. A pesar de la chaqueta del mayor, Kuroko ya está calado hasta los huesos y no deja de temblar, sintiéndose febril y mareado.

Kagami no se da cuenta del estado de su compañero hasta que siente cómo se apoya en él y para en seco de caminar. Cuando se gira a ver qué le pasa, el ojiceleste jadea cansado y tiene las mejillas totalmente coloradas.

—Kuroko, ¿estás bien? —Taiga, muy preocupado por el aspecto del chico, pone una mano en su cabeza con cuidado, como si así pudiese parar la lluvia que le moja.— ¿Puedes caminar?

—N-nh... —Él asiente con la cabeza, aún apoyado contra el 10 de Seirin. Los truenos resuenan sobre sus cabezas, amenazantes.— E-estoy bien...

—No lo estás, idiota. —El ceño del pelirrojo se frunce y suspira. Siente cómo las piernas de Kuroko están por ceder y, mirando antes alrededor por si alguien los ve, coge en brazos a su débil compañero.— A veces te odio...

—Kagami-kun, qué...

—Que te calles y te cogas bien. —Refunfuña el alto jugador de básquet, volviendo a caminar con el chico en brazos.

El 11 de Seirin hace caso a su luz y le rodea el cuello con los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza con su empapado cabello celeste en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Taiga. Es cálido y reconfortante, aunque él también está mojadísimo por la incesante lluvia. Pasa su ágil mano entre el cabello rojo y empapado de Kagami y se deleita en el tacto suave que adquiere cuando se humedece.

Kagami chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño, apretando a Tetsuya contra su pecho y notando cómo este le acaricia el cabello de la nuca. Aquellas extrañas caricias fuera de lugar hacen que el frío desaparezca de su cuerpo.

"_Esto no está bien. No puede estar bien. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo tocándome así?_" piensa el tigre, algo enfadado consigo mismo por el cosquilleo que le causa el roce de Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun... —Gime Tetsuya en el oído del mayor, haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Qué? —Contesta algo brusco el chico, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

—Eres cálido. —Kuroko coge las mejillas del pelirrojo con cuidado y hace que le mire a los ojos. Le sonríe con timidez entre unas mejillas rojísimas y una mirada algo vidriosa.— Y también eres muy bueno con los niños.

—No sabía que tú también podías delirar. —Taiga alza una ceja, sin dejar de mirar aquellos orbes celestes que, de algún modo que no le gusta nada, le encandilan.

—No deliro... Ka... gami-kun... —Los ojos de Tetsu se entrecierran y, como si fuese algo natural, acorta centímetros y le da un pequeño beso en los labios al pelirrojo que lo lleva en brazos.

El beso resulta ser tierno y delicado, como si una pluma pasase por los labios con un soplo de aire. También es húmedo por la lluvia, pero para nada frío, pues Kagami se enciende con esa delicada caricia entre sus labios y los ajenos.

Pero entonces la cabeza de Kuroko cae a un lado y vuelve a apoyarse contra el mayor. Se ha dormido. Con cuidado, Taiga pega su mejilla contra la frente empapada del peliceleste y nota lo caliente que está aún con la fría lluvia cayéndole sobre la piel, así que decide que tiene que darse prisa y secarlo antes de que se ponga peor, por lo que se dirige a su apartamento directamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Con todo el cuidado que puede, Taiga deja sobre su gran cama a Kuroko, que empieza a parpadear un poco, enfocando la mirada. Se revuelve un poco y empieza a incorporarse, sin demasiado éxito.

—Kagami-kun, ¿dónde...?

—En mi casa. —Murmura él, desabrochándole la chaqueta con el nombre de Seirin estampado en la espalda.— Levántate un poco si puedes, que te tengo que quitar esta ropa mojada.

—Puedo hacerlo solo. —Se queja el menor mientras se aparta un poco de Kagami, algo avergonzado pero aún febril. Al intentar sentarse de nuevo en la cama, vuelve a caer sobre su espalda en el colchón.— Dame un minuto...

—Te he dicho que lo haré yo. —Exasperado por el terco comportamiento de Tetsuya, Taiga se sienta sin dejar caer todo su peso en las caderas del otro, inmovilizándole.

—N-no, Kagami-kun... —Kuroko se cubre el pecho con los brazos y mira ruborizado al pelirrojo.— Pervertido.

—¡N-no le des la vuelta a las cosas, idiota!

A pesar de las quejas del menor, Taiga consigue quitarle la chaqueta de Seirin y la camiseta de manga corta que lleva debajo. Las pupilas del tigre se dilatan al ver aquel torso pálido y de aspecto frágil e inconscientemente, pasa su gran mano por él.

Kuroko jadea algo sorprendido ante el contacto del más alto.

Taiga se baja de encima de Tetsuya con rapidez y se deshace con la misma agilidad del resto de ropa que le cubre la piel, a excepción de la ropa interior. Cuando coge el borde de los boxers negros y el peliceleste se encoge, temeroso, mirándole sofocado, se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

—Y-yo... yo... —Tartamudea Taiga, mirando la ropa mojada de Kuroko por el suelo, percatándose de que ha sido él mismo quien se la ha quitado.— Voy a... toalla... y medicinas. Eso. Ahora vengo. —Pero le hacen falta unos segundos más para empezar a moverse.— Y tápate con las mantas de la cama.

Tetsu, con la respiración agitada -y ya no por la fiebre-, parpadea y se muerde el labio. En la calle, cuando le había besado... no estaba delirando. No del todo, por lo menos.

Antes de que el jugador fantasma pueda hacer caso a las órdenes de su pelirrojo compañero, una toalla cae sobre su cabeza. Kagami se la ha lanzado desde la puerta de la habitación y ha vuelto a desaparecer como una exhalación.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el enfermo ojiceleste mueve la toalla sobre su cabeza, secándose el cabello y después el cuerpo. Decide que la ropa interior también está demasiado mojada, así que se la acaba quitando, metiéndose bajo las mantas rápidamente después. Es algo incómodo estar totalmente desnudo en una casa ajena, pero no hay otra opción.

Ve su mochila a un lado de la cama y estira el brazo hasta llegar hasta ella. Es entonces cuando entra Kagami con una bandeja en la que hay un tazón humeante, un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas.

—Ah, Kagami-kun... —Tetsu se da cuenta de la presencia de su amigo y de repente se siente más desnudo que nunca. Coge la manta que le cubre de cintura para abajo y se la sube hasta la barbilla, mirándole con timidez.— Estoy bien.

—Deja de decir eso cuando es obvio que no es así. —La voz de Taiga parece estar controlada, pero hay cierta tensión en ella.— En las noticias han dicho que lo de ahí fuera es un tifón y que por lo menos hasta mañana no bajará la intensidad del viento y la lluvia.

—Entonces tendría que ir a casa antes de que empeore el tiempo.

—No pienso dejarte salir en ese estado. —Tetsu clava su clara mirada en los ojos pardos de Kagami.— Quiero decir... Si empeoras la entrenadora me matará.

—Bueno... —Algo desilusionado por la contestación de su luz, Kuroko rebusca en su mochila y coge el móvil. Empieza a teclear y, en unos minutos, levanta de nuevo la cabeza.— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí, Kagami-kun?

—Ah. Eh... S-sí. Sí, claro. —Aunque era lo que le estaba insinuando, que Kuroko le pregunte tan directamente es inesperado. El 10 de Seirin se sienta en la cama con la bandeja en su regazo.— Te he traído algo de caldo caliente para que tu cuerpo se caliente. O sea, para que entre en calor. Eso.

—Kagami-kun, estás algo raro. —Tetsuya ríe un poco mientras se acerca a coger la bandeja que su compañero le ha traído.— Me encuentro mejor, deberías cambiarte tú también.

—Tienes razón. —Kagami se levanta y se estira. Se empieza a desvestir delante de Kuroko y éste aparta la mirada rápidamente, clavándola en el tazón de caldo. Sólo escucha el movimiento de las ropas cayendo y cómo se abre y cierra el armario del cuarto.— Ten.

Lo que Taiga ha tirado al lado de Kuroko es una prenda blanca enorme que el menor acaba reconociendo como una camiseta. Se la pone y después empieza a darle pequeños sorbos al gran tazón humeante. Se permite echar una ojeada a Kagami y ve que justo en ese momento está poniéndose una camiseta de tirantes negra, pero logra ver todo su trabajado torso.

Empieza a toser al atragantarse con el líquido caliente. Realmente Kagami tiene un buen cuerpo... Sacude su celeste cabello cuando pensamientos como aquel se le presentan en su cabeza. Pero es inevitable porque sabe que es cierto. A él Kagami le...

—Puedes dormir en mi cama. —El colchón cede un poco ante un nuevo peso y Tetsu se topa con los fieros ojos pardos de su luz. Cuando le mira con aquella intensidad, siente que se derrite por dentro.— Pero sólo porque estás enfermo, ¿eh?

—¿Dónde dormirás tú entonces? —Kuroko aparta la mirada y le presta mayor atención al caldo que le ha preparado, bebiendo grandes tragos y deleitándose con el delicioso sabor.

—No sé... Supongo que en el sofá del salón. —Taiga parece sentirse aún nervioso por todo lo que ha pasado. Todos esos roces con el menor. Mira sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Pero en la cama hay suficiente sitio para los dos. —Susurra con suavidad el 11 de Seirin, mirando por encima del borde del cuenco, del cual vuelve a beber.

Las miradas de los dos chicos vuelven a encontrarse y se funden de nuevo. El corazón de Kuroko bombea con fuerza y expectación. En cambio Kagami es todo fuego e impulsos. Una buena combinación, porque es compatible y _compenetrada_.

Lentamente, como si en realidad no lo estuviera haciendo, Taiga se inclina hacia delante, acercando su rostro al de Tetsu, que levanta la barbilla para poder mirarle de frente. Están tan cerca que sienten el aliento del otro. El pecho del más pequeño empieza a subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, nervioso.

Entonces los antebrazos del mayor chocan contra el borde de la bandeja que Kuroko tiene en su regazo y se queda paralizado. Está perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

—Tómate las medicinas. —Susurra aún sin apartarse del pálido chico de ojos celestes. Los dos miran la bandeja y Tetsu se da cuenta de que su luz tiene razón: aún no se ha tomado la medicina. Aunque... ya se siente algo mejor.

—Sí. —Mientras el jugador fantasma se toma la medicina y el vaso de agua, Kagami se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta de la habitación, con los hombros algo gachos, como si estuviese abatido.— ¿Dónde vas, Kagami-kun?

—A dormir al sofá. —Dice sin girarse a mirarlo, apagando la luz del cuarto al salir.

* * *

Mañana subiré el siguiente~! O tal vez hoy mismo... (?) Ya veremos :3

Las cosas se van a calentar bastante e_e

Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Kuroko, ya a oscuras y solo en la gran cama del pelirrojo, deja la bandeja con los restos de su cena en la mesita de noche y se acomoda. De repente, suena un gran trueno y un rayo ilumina toda la habitación. Tetsu, asustado, se cubre la cabeza con la manta. No es que odie la tormenta, pero no le gustan los ruidos fuertes. Le... le asustan un poco.

Entre relámpago y relámpago se permite pensar en la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en un corto período de tiempo. Ha besado a Kagami... El ser consciente de aquello, hace que Tetsu se sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? ¡Y en mitad de la calle, bajo la lluvia y en sus brazos! El conjunto de todo ello es aún más vergonzoso que el sólo hecho de haberle besado.

Pero si ya ha hecho todo eso... ¿por qué no más? Kagami ya ha mostrado signos de querer... bueno, de querer besarle también. Entonces tal vez...

Con una repentina resolución, Tetsuya se destapa y apoya los pies en el suelo. Pero entonces empieza a pensar si realmente es buena idea hacer... lo que fuera que fuese a hacer. Se mira las piernas desnudas que cuelgan del borde de la cama y asiente con la cabeza. Ahora o nunca.

No le es difícil ser sigiloso y ocultar su presencia. Asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y ve los brazos de Kagami cruzados detrás de su cabeza, tumbado en el sofá. Los pies le cuelgan por el otro extremo. Es demasiado grande para dormir en un sitio tan pequeño.

Se acerca con cuidado a Kagami, el cual sigue despierto, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber aceptado esa petición indirecta de Kuroko al insinuar que la cama era muy grande solo para una persona.

Un nuevo trueno hace crujir el cielo y Tetsuya se tapa la boca con las dos manos para no gritar del susto. Eso no es nada típico de él.

Kagami cierra los ojos, odiando también la estúpida y ruidosa tormenta que fomenta su insomnio, al abrirlos, Kuroko le está mirando de pie, a su lado. El tigre tiene que reprimir un grito.

—¡Idiota...! —Dice entre dientes Kagami, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su compañero de equipo.— ¿Te encuentras mal o algo?

—No... realmente no. —Tetsuya baja los ojos y se coge el borde de la gran camiseta que Kagami le ha prestado.— Pero no me gustan los truenos.

—Venga ya, ¿tienes miedo? —Por un momento, Taiga mira las pálidas piernas de Kuroko y siente una tensión en los músculos del vientre. Mierda. Se incorpora un poco para poderse encoger y disimular lo que Tetsuya despierta en sus pantalones.

—No es miedo. Me... me siento un poco solo. —Admite el más pequeño, con expresión serena, mirando fijamente a su luz en la oscuridad de la noche.— ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Kagami-kun?

—¿A-a-aquí? —El pelirrojo, exaltado, parece querer desaparecer cuando Kuroko pasa una pierna sobre él y se sienta sobre su duro vientre.— Kuroko, qué...

—Por favor. —Dice tan sólo él, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas pero con mejor aspecto que antes.

—Bueno... bueno. Vale. —"_Bienvenidos a Tensión-sexual-no-resuelta-land._" piensa Kagami mientras pasa la pequeña manta que tenía a los pies sobre la espalda de Kuroko, cubriéndole. Él le sonríe con ternura y desconcierta un poco al tigre. ¿Sigue delirando?

—De verdad eres cálido, Kagami-kun. —Suspira Tetsu al apoyarse contra el pecho del pelirrojo, sonriendo ampliamente.

El dueño del apartamento no responde, sino que batalla una feroz lucha interna:

"_¿Debería abrazarlo?_

_No, idiota, huirá de ti y llamará a la Generación de los Milagros para que te rompan todos los huesos._

_Pero si antes me ha besado._

_Estaba delirando._

_¿Y por qué ahora ha vuelto y está encima mío?_

_¡Porque se siente solo, imbécil! ¡Si le tocas, Aomine te cortará los hue-!_

_¿¡Qué lleva debajo de la camiseta que le he prestado!?_

_¡Un jodido cinturón de castidad que Akashi le puso!_

_¡S-seguro que no lleva nada!_

_¡No pienses en eso o...! _"

Demasiado tarde. De nuevo esa tirantez en el bajo vientre. Con sólo pensar en la pálida y delicada piel de Kuroko, se tensa de esa manera. No es normal. Dios, no lo es.

Tarde o temprano, Kagami explotará y empieza a temer seriamente a la Generación de los Milagros. Igual sí que se enfurecen al enterarse de cómo piensa en Kuroko. Pero... le da igual. En ese momento le da igual.

—Estás algo tenso, Kagami-kun. —Le susurra de repente Tetsuya, muy muy cerca de la oreja, tanto que incluso siente el cálido aliento en su cuello. La mano del menor viaja por su pecho, bajando hasta la cadera, rozando el borde de sus pantalones.

—Deja de molestar, Kuroko... —Kagami mira ansioso los dedos del peliceleste jugando con la goma de los pantalones. Entonces al tigre se le ocurre la idea de que Tetsu sabe lo que está haciendo, que le está seduciendo de verdad.

—¿Te molesto? —Kuroko levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y Taiga tiene la certeza de que es cierto, que le está seduciendo y sabe perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Lo está consiguiendo de manera sorprendente.

—Te la estás jugando. —Dice con voz ronca el pelirrojo, llegando a su límite. El chico de ojos azules como un cielo transparente le sonríe con aire inocente y se roza lentamente contra todo su cuerpo. Una exhalación se le escapa de entre los labios ante el placentero contacto.— Kuroko, si no paras te voy a...

—¿A qué, Kagami-kun? —Kuroko siente que maneja la situación y se incorpora de nuevo, volviendo a quedar sentado sobre él, esta vez sobre la dura erección que el pelirrojo intenta ocultar en sus pantalones.

—Te voy a follar hasta que me pidas llorando que pare.

* * *

**Kagami se pone rudo** sjafhljdaskfalfdbashl

Espero que ahora entendáis el título del fanfic (?)

Aunque ame a los personajes tal cual como son, creo que ellos también tienen una personalidad así escondida... Un Tetsu _seductor_ y un Taiga algo _brusco y pervertido_ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Nos leemos~!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_LEMOOOOOOOOOON~!_ (?)

* * *

Tetsuya abre la boca para decir algo, pero Kagami hace gala de su gran agilidad y consigue tirarlo contra el sofá antes de que el otro consiga hacer cualquier otra cosa. Al principio le mira sorprendido, después algo asustado por sus ardientes ojos y después innegablemente excitado.

Pasa los pies tímidamente sobre la erección que sigue escondida bajo la tela del pantalón y después abre las piernas, tapándose la boca con el reverso de la mano mientras observa las reacciones de Taiga. En la expresión del mayor se ve cómo el deseo aumenta por segundos al ver la desnudez del jugador fantasma.

—Kagami-kun... —Susurra con voz ronca cuando el chico se inclina sobre él y le respira sobre el cuello.

—No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? —La pregunta de Kagami deja helado por un momento al menor, que le mira parpadeando.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí que lo sabes, Kuroko. —En sus ojos se ve un leve brillo de dolor tras toda la lujuria.— El primero fue Aomine.

Kuroko se muerde el labio y mira hacia otro lado. Su nueva luz tiene razón, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Antes de poder dar explicaciones, Kagami le coge el mentón con una mano y le besa con fiereza, mostrando su molestia. Para rematarlo, le muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que el peliceleste suelte un pequeño quejido.

—Le olvidarás. —Dice Kagami, incorporándose de nuevo, mirándole desde arriba, sólo con una rodilla apoyada en el sofá.— Esta noche le olvidarás.

—A veces también puedes decir cosas profundas. —Le sonríe el 11 de Seirin, sentándose en cuanto puede y poniendo de nuevo sus finos dedos en la goma del pantalón de Taiga.— ¿Puedo? —Pregunta con expresión inocente.

—S-sí...

—Ponte cómodo. —Susurra Kuroko con una leve sonrisa, empujando un poco a Kagami en el pecho, el cual se deja caer en el sofá.

El tigre observa con atención la situación y los sucesos que parecen ocurrir a cámara lenta. Se sienta en un extremo del estrecho sofá y tiene a Kuroko entre sus piernas, inclinado sobre su pantalón. Ha soñado cosas similares durante las últimas semanas.

En silencio y con cuidado, Tetsuya baja un poco el pantalón corto que lleva Kagami y libera por fin su gran erección. El pelirrojo suspira de alivio y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Escucha un pequeño jadeo del menor y se avergüenza. ¿No es lo que esperaba?

—Es... es tan grande, Kagami-kun. —Kuroko tiene las cejas alzadas y mira lo que tiene entre manos.

—¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! —Le grita él, encogiéndose por el contacto.

Tetsu sonríe y segundos después rodea el miembro del pelirrojo con sus finos labios. Kagami aprieta los dientes y echa la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, sintiendo cómo todos los músculos se le tensan de una manera deliciosa. Siente la lengua del más pequeño jugando con él, tragando cada vez más aquella extensión.

Entonces empieza un húmedo vaivén, lento y tortuoso. Kagami echa un vistazo y ve la cabeza de Tetsuya subiendo y bajando. Sacando de nuevo su animal interior, le agarra del corto cabello celeste y le obliga a aumentar el ritmo. Kuroko gime con la boca llena, complacido.

Con el movimiento y por la posición -apoyado con las rodillas y los codos- la camiseta de Kuroko se ha ido deslizando espalda arriba; no lleva nada más que la ropa prestada. Por alguna razón, que lleve su ropa le calienta desmesuradamente.

Siente los pequeños dientes de Tetsuya rozando la caliente piel de su miembro y nota que algo mucho más cálido le crece en el bajo vientre. Sabe lo que es.

—Kuro...ko. Y-ya, para... —Gime estirándole del cabello hacia atrás, por lo que el menor no tiene más remedio que obedecer.

—¿No te gusta? —Pregunta algo inexpresivo el ojiazul, mirándole mientras se pasa el reverso de la mano por los labios.

—Al contrario. —Kagami suspira, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco cortado.

—A veces eres contradictorio, Kagami-kun. —Kuroko se acerca al más grande y se apoya en su pecho.

—¿Sólo yo? —Gruñe el tigre, cogiéndole por el trasero y acercándole aún más.

—Tampoco eres el único que necesita cuidados aquí. —Contesta Tetsu, con la respiración agitada, rozando el miembro aún duro de su luz con los dedos.

Taiga sonríe amenazadoramente y Kuroko sabe que ha vuelto a despertar a la bestia de ojos brillantes que se esconde tras el Kagami inocente. Pero lo único que aquello le provoca es más excitación.

La estrella de Seirin coge repentinamente en brazos a Tetsuya y este, acostumbrado a los ágiles movimientos de su luz, le rodea las caderas con sus piernas. Para poder aguantarse mejor, también enreda los brazos alrededor del moreno cuello del más alto y se empiezan a besar con ansia y anhelo. Kagami camina lentamente con el chico en brazos, sabiendo a dónde dirigirse.

Aun así, decide pararse un momento y empotrar a Kuroko contra la pared, saboreando lo que es tener el control. Le besa con deseo y hambre, sintiendo cómo su erección y la ajena se rozan constantemente. Sin poder aguantar más la espera, entra definitivamente en la habitación.

Tira a Kuroko contra la cama sin mucho cuidado y el colchón cruje bajo su peso. Le mira durante unos segundos, respirando entrecortadamente. Tetsu apoya las rodillas contra su propio pecho, encogiéndose, y le muestra su pálida y bella desnudez, como si se tratase de una invitación que el tigre no quiso rechazar.

—Date prisa, Kagami-kun. —Murmura el menor con vehemencia, abriendo las piernas, aún encogido.— No puedo esperar. —Gime.

—No tengo goma. —Se percata de repente Taiga, volviendo en si un momento.

—No importa. —Por primera vez, Kagami ve una expresión de real impaciencia en el rostro de su sombra.— Por favor... —Casi suplica el peliceleste, removiéndose encima de las mantas.

Kagami gruñe por lo bajo mientras se quita la camiseta de tirantes negra. Allí dentro también había estado Aomine y eso no le hace ninguna gracia. Pero Kuroko le mira ansioso, jadeando, vulnerable, y eso es algo que simplemente no puede resistir.

Apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la cama, se inclina sobre el chico semi desnudo y le levanta poco a poco la camiseta mientras éste abre más las piernas para dejar que el pelirrojo se coloque entre ellas.

Sólo la luz de relámpagos eventuales y el débil destello de las farolas de la calle iluminan la habitación. Taiga memoriza cada tramo de piel de Kuroko a medida que le va destapando hasta que se topa con un par de rosados pezones que se le antojan deliciosos, así que no reprime sus instintos y los rodea con sus dientes.

Tetsu se estremece bajo él y nota cómo se le tensan las piernas y le aprieta la cintura con ellas. El peliceleste se remueve por la placentera sensación de dolor que los dientes de su luz le producen. Empieza a gemir en un tono bajo y se muerde un dedo para evitarlo, ya que le parece algo vergonzoso.

El pelirrojo se percata de ello y, con una sonrisa pícara, coge las muñecas de su sombra y las pone contra el colchón, apoyándose en ellas. Después se lanza al esbelto y blanco cuello del menor, mordiendo y succionando.

—¡N-no hagas e-e... eso!

—Si no dejas de quejarte te partiré en dos. —Gruñe Kagami, enseñando sus dientes al sonreír.

—P-pero Kagami-kun... Ah... —Kuroko se remueve de nuevo y como respuesta, el tigre le da la vuelta con rapidez.— No... mh, Kagami-kun...

—Tú te lo has buscado. —Le susurra en el oído inclinándose hacia delante mientras pasa una mano por debajo del cuerpo del menor, levantándole sólo el trasero y obligando a apoyarse con las rodillas.

Con su gran mano empieza a masturbar a Kuroko mientras apoya su miembro contra el suave trasero del joven. Observa cómo Tetsu vuelve a morderse un dedo y reprime sus gemidos. Le molesta que se contenga de esa manera así que, sin previo aviso, le penetra con un dedo.

La reacción del peliceleste es la deseada, pues deja escapar un fuerte gemido y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Así es como Kagami quiere verle. Mueve el dedo sin demasiado cuidado, haciendo gritar al menor de placer y dolor.

—¿Te gusta, Kuroko? —La sonrisa perversa se extiende en su rostro cuando Kuroko no es capaz de responderle.— Contesta. —Dice dejando de mover el dedo en el interior del chico.

—S-sí... Sí... —Tetsu pestañea con los ojos vidriosos. Un fino hilo de saliva le cae por una de las comisuras de sus labios.— Nh... No pares, Kagami...kun...

—No me imaginaba que podías ser así. —Sonríe algo más tierno y hace caso a la súplica del 11 de Seirin, sintiéndose incluso afortunado por poder satisfacer al menor.— Voy a meterla. —Avisa el tigre con más suavidad.

—Te-ten cuidado. —Le murmura Tetsuya, mirándole por encima de su hombro.

—Lo tendré. —Kagami vuelve a ser el de siempre de nuevo; se inclina hacia delante y deposita un suave beso en la cabeza de Kuroko. Éste sonríe y le mira más tranquilo.

Entonces Kuroko siente una familiar presión en su entrada. Sabe que al principio será molesto, pero que después lo disfrutará, así que intenta relajar todo su cuerpo. Pero los constantes jadeos de Kagami le excitan cada vez más y más, incluso siente cómo el aire caliente le golpea entre los omóplatos.

Vuelve a observar por encima de su hombro lo que está pasando a sus espaldas y se le escapa una sonrisa al ver el concentrado rostro de Kagami. Entonces siente que el tigre está consiguiendo entrar y se estremece entre leves gemidos.

Kagami suspira al notar cómo el interior de Kuroko parece recibirle dándole una cálida bienvenida. Está tan estrecho que le dan ganas de entrar de golpe, apuñalándole por la retaguardia. Es tan fuerte ese deseo que tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse y evitarlo.

Un poco impaciente, Tetsuya sacude las caderas, pidiéndole que continúe. La fuerza de voluntad de Taiga cae en picado y coge al chico por el cabello, estirando sin demasiada delicadeza.

Los labios de Kuroko se entreabren y de su boca salen gemidos que aumentan de tono cada vez que Kagami se hunde más en él. Parece que el menor disfrute de el sexo poco delicado.

Finalmente el miembro de Taiga entra por completo y se queda quieto, observando a Kuroko. El más pequeño tiene los ojos entreabiertos, con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y jadea pesadamente por el increíble placer que le recorre como electricidad.

—Estoy... bien. —Jadea lastimosamente Tetsuya al ver que Taiga le observa preocupado. El pelirrojo no contesta y sigue mirándole, sin creerle.— ¿No sabes có-cómo continuar... Bakagami? —Intenta picarle moviendo las caderas, buscando más placer.

—Te vas a enterar... —De nuevo la mirada rojiza de Kagami se vuelve ardiente y Tetsu sonríe, complacido.

Sin más preámbulos, le da una fuerte y profunda estocada que da comienzo a un vaivén lleno de sensaciones mezcladas. Kuroko siente que, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que hacía aquello, se desgarra por dentro. Grita de dolor y Kagami le estira más del cabello, acercándose a su espalda y mordiendo la pálida piel que rápidamente se llena de marcas rojas.

Aunque Tetsu siente dolor, también lo está disfrutando y no quiere parar. Las lágrimas de sus ojos escapan y le caen por las mejillas mientras sigue gimiendo, sin pensar que están en un piso y a su alrededor hay vecinos. Simplemente disfruta.

Kagami, sudoroso por la energía que está gastando, jadea contra la espalda del menor, embistiéndole con fuerza y disfrutando de la impresionante sensación. Aquello cansaba y era mejor que un entrenamiento de Riko Aida.

Buscando más contacto entre ellos, Taiga vuelve a voltear al peliceleste, dejándolo de nuevo boca arriba. Tetsu no tarda nada en reaccionar y le rodea la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Con ansia, se besan de forma apasionada, mezclando las salivas y mordiéndose los labios. El tigre le penetra de nuevo, con renovada fuerza. Kuroko gime en su boca cómo respuesta.

El pelirrojo utiliza una de sus manos libres para darle aún más placer al menor, acariciando su entrepierna y masturbándolo. Él le muerde la mejilla con cuidado y arquea la espalda.

—¡Kagami-kun! —Grita de repente Tetsu, estremeciéndose.— ¡Y-ya... a-aah...!

Entonces Kagami siente cómo el pequeño cuerpo de su sombra se sacude y sabe que ha conseguido llegar al clímax. Inmediatamente después, el interior de Kuroko rodea con más fuerza su miembro y el tigre no puede más que gemir de puro placer, aún moviéndose en su interior. Sabe que él tampoco aguantará mucho.

—E-en mi boca... Kagami-kun...

Al principio el mayor no entiende a Kuroko, pero cuando el más pequeño empieza a apartarse como puede de él y abre la boca, lo comprende. Sale rápidamente de él, con un pequeño quejido por parte del éste.

Kuroko acerca la boca de nuevo al miembro de su luz y saca la lengua, colocándola bajo la punta, como si fuese un apoyo. Con sus finas manos, rodea la extensión y empieza a masturbarle con rapidez y precisión, apretando y soltando el agarre.

La visión de Taiga se nubla por un momento y siente que no puede más. Agarra a Tetsuya por el pelo y se estremece todo él, viniéndose en la boca del chico mientras cierra los ojos.

Poco a poco sube los párpados, recuperando el aliento y observa la escena.

Tetsuya se mira las manos, llenas de una sustancia blanquecina de aspecto pegajoso y espeso. Sus mejillas también tienen algunas gotas. Lentamente se dirige un dedo a la boca y lo chupa, limpiándose. Dirige un momento sus grandes e inocentes ojos hacia los de Kagami, dándose cuenta de que le está mirando.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso, Kagami-kun. —Tetsu sonríe feliz y Taiga se sonroja violentamente.

—V-voy a ducharme. —Contesta casi corriendo hacia el baño.

—Qué vergonzoso... —Se ríe para si el jugador fantasma.

Al moverse, Kuroko siente un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda y suelta un pequeño quejido. Tal vez Kagami ha sido algo más brusco de lo que esperaba... pero está bien. Se mueve con cuidado sobre la cama y, al ponerse de pie, las piernas le tiemblan. Suspira, dando pequeños pasos que le resultan dolorosos.

Va hacia la cocina del apartamento mientras escucha el agua de la ducha caer. Bebe algo de agua, exhausto y se mira la camiseta que Kagami le ha prestado. Está manchada.

"_Vaya_" piensa, "_yo también tendré que darme una ducha._"

Y la idea de sorprender a Taiga metiéndose en la ducha con él le resulta tan atractiva que vuelve a la habitación una sonrisa, se deshace de la sucia camiseta y entra en silencio en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Kagami es un** bipolar-sexual**(?)

¡Estoy _on fire_ con tanto capítulo hoy!


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disfrutad del último capítulo~!_

* * *

Ahora que ya ha pasado todo, Kagami siente cómo el agua de la ducha le libera toda la tensión de hace unos minutos. Las pequeñas y heladas gotas sustituyen al pegajoso sudor. Es tan relajante que incluso cree que podría quedarse dormido de pie.

Entonces la mampara de la ducha se abre y entra Kuroko, totalmente desnudo.

—¿¡Q-qué...!? —Inconscientemente Taiga se cubre la entrepierna con las manos, vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué te duchas con agua fría, Kagami-kun? —Se queja Kuroko mientras cierra tras de si la mampara y tiembla un poco al sentir el agua helada.— ¿Y por qué te tapas?

—P-p-porque, porque... ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Acaba preguntando, relajándose un poco después del susto.

—Quiero ducharme. —El menor se acerca un poco más al pelirrojo en el reducido espacio y éste se aleja, pegando la espalda a la pared.— Lo siento, he manchado tu camiseta. O tal vez has sido tú.

—O-oh.

—¿Te encuentras mal, Kagami-kun? —Pregunta finalmente Kuroko al ver el pálido rostro de su luz. Él niega con la cabeza, aún con expresión asustada. Entonces Tetsu se ríe con suavidad.— Eres muy vergonzoso.

—No lo soy. —Se queja Kagami, mirando hacia un lado. Siente los brazos del menor rodeándole y, a pesar del contacto, empieza a tranquilizarse.— Con el agua fría sólo conseguirás empeorar tu resfriado.

—Estoy bie-... —Un estornudo le impide seguir hablando y mira con el ceño algo fruncido a Taiga, como si él tuviese la culpa.

—Espera... —El tigre suspira y empieza a regular la temperatura del agua que cae sobre ellos.

Unas cálidas gotas remplazan a las heladas y Tetsuya alza el rostro con alivio, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una profunda relajación. Es entonces cuando nota una suave presión en sus labios, delicada y cariñosa. Lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra con los del tigre, muy cerca.

Una gran mano viaja por la espalda del peliceleste, bajando cada vez más. Kuroko siente una pequeña punzada de dolor y da un respingo. Kagami suspira mientras apoya su frente mojada contra la ajena y cierra los ojos.

—Te he hecho daño. —No era una pregunta. La culpabilidad se refleja en su hermoso rostro.

—No.

—Sí. Y lo sabes. —Le replica abriendo de nuevo los ojos, mirándole con intensidad.

—Pero estoy feliz, Kagami-kun. —Sonríe el más bajo, acariciando el rojo cabello mojado de su luz.— Creía que te alejarías de mí al saber la forma en la que... me atraes.

—Qué tontería... No me pienso alejar de ti nunca. —Al darse cuenta de cómo suena lo que acaba de decir, Taiga se sonroja y rectifica, balbuceando un poco:— Q-quiero decir que... que bueno, que yo quiero jugar contigo otra vez. ¡A-a basket, eh! Eso... a basket.

—Sí. —Ríe Kuroko, viendo las mejillas rojas del 10 de Seirin.— Yo también quiero jugar contigo otra vez. —Acaba con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, algo extraño en él.

—No me tientes. —Le advierte Kagami acorralándole él ahora contra la mampara.

—Si no he hecho nada, Kagami-kun. —Tetsu ladea la cabeza y le mira con unos grandes ojos llenos de inocencia.

—Si es que tú te lo buscas. —Resopla Taiga antes de lanzarse a devorar la boca del jugador fantasma.

Los vecinos no pudieron conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando los escandalosos gritos de placer cesaron.

.

—Ten cuidado. Ay. ¡Kagami-kun! —Se oye a alguien quejarse dentro del baño del apartamento del 10 de Seirin.

Entonces la puerta se abre y sale una silueta tan sólo con una toalla atada a la cintura que lleva a alguien en brazos. Taiga apaga la luz como puede y entra en la oscura habitación, dejando con cuidado a Tetsu sobre la cama.

—Deja de quejarte tanto. Es tu culpa.

—No lo es. —Kuroko le mira, incriminativo.

—Bien, hazme sentir peor aún. —Suspira el tigre dejando caer la toalla al suelo y abriendo las mantas de la cama, preparándola para dormir.

—Sólo bromeaba. —Contesta Tetsu, moviéndose con dificultad por encima de la cama aún con una toalla encima de la cabeza.

—¿Kuroko Tetsuya bromeando? ¡Já! —Taiga se acuesta en un lado de la cama y se tapa, viendo cómo el peliceleste hace lo mismo en el otro lado.

—Si no te callas te haré un pase acelerado en el estómago.

Kagami ríe por lo bajo y se acerca a su sombra bajo las mantas. Le rodea con suavidad la cintura y lo atrae hacia si, sintiendo el calor ajeno. Tetsu no puede esconder una sonrisa de sincera felicidad.

—Hacerlo de pie cansa mucho, ¿eh? —Pregunta Kuroko, viendo el cansancio en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Pero... ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas como si nada? —Responde con otra pregunta Taiga, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

—Eres muy cortado, Kagami-kun. —Le da un suave beso en los labios, cogiéndole de las mejillas y, segundos después, vuelven besarse desesperadamente, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente.— Y también insaciable. —Añade con la respiración entrecortada al separarse.

—Es tu culpa por dormir desnudo en mi cama.

—Pero tú también lo estás.

—Cállate.

—Te quiero, Kagami-kun.

—¿E-eeh?

Dejándole con el shock, Tetsuya se gira, dándole la espalda. Kagami parpadea confuso unas cuantas veces, mirando el revuelto y celeste cabello del menor. Tiene el rostro encendido. ¿Le ha dicho que le quiere?

Poco a poco y en silencio, se recoloca en la cama y abraza al jugador fantasma por la espalda, apretándolo contra su propio pecho. Aunque ya todo ha pasado e incluso escucha la lenta respiración del más pequeño, cosa que revela que ya duerme, está nerviosísimo. Todo por culpa de ese idiota...

—Y yo a ti. —Susurra Taiga antes de cerrar también los ojos, seguro de que el 11 de Seirin duerme.

Kuroko sonríe, sintiéndose completo.

.

—¡Vosotros! —Todos los jugadores de Seirin se encogieron al escuchar la furiosa voz de Aida Riko.— ¡Llegáis tarde! ¡Y ni siquiera habéis ido hoy a clase!

—Fue culpa de él. —Dice Kagami con el ceño fruncido, señalando al chico que le acompañaba.

—Lo siento. Enfermé.

—¡Encima! —Riko rueda los ojos, exasperada. Se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, sin dejar de mirarles.— Pero si sólo Kuroko estaba enfermo, ¿por qué tú también has faltado, Kagami?

—A-ah, eso...

—Yo estaba en su casa y hasta que he mejorado no me he podido mover. —Aclara Kuroko, quitándose la chaqueta y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

Al quitarse la chaqueta, su pálido cuello queda al descubierto, dejando ver unas marcas moradas delatoras. Un silencio repentino inunda el gimnasio y sólo se escucha una pelota cayendo de las manos de Hyuuga.

Kuroko, sin prestar atención, empieza a caminar hacia la cancha y todos ven claramente como cojea y anda con las piernas algo separadas, con paso torpe.

Kagami palidece cuando la entrenadora le mira con el rostro totalmente rojo, tanto de furia como de vergüenza.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué le has hecho, pervertido!? —Grita ella, lanzándose a por la estrella del equipo.

—¿E-estás bien, Kuroko? —Pregunta Koganei, acercándose al jugador fantasma mientras éste coge la pelota que Hyuuga a dejado caer.

—Perfectamente. —Todos los jugadores se quedan asombrados por la radiante sonrisa que el menor les dedica.

De fondo, se escuchan los gritos de dolor de Kagami, siendo torturado por la entrenadora Aida Riko.

* * *

Es cortito y en cierto modo, lo considero más un epílogo que un capítulo normal.

¿Os ha gustado? :3 Espero que sí... ´/`) Yo he amado escribirlo! Me lo he pasado realmente bien e_e

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de más(?), pretendo actualizar ahora mi otro fanfic de Kuroko no Basket: _Party in your Bedroom_.

Es un trío, por lo que es un reto para mí lol.

Al final he subido todos los capítulos el mismo día, creo xDDDDDDDDDDDD Yo que quería subir uno por día... En fin, qué se le va a hacer (:

Espero no haber hecho muy OoC... pero la verdad es que yo puedo imaginar muy bien todo lo que pasa en el fanfic con los personajes de verdad. Pero supongo que soy como una madre que, aunque sus hijos sean horribles, los ve preciosos.

Nos leemos~!


End file.
